Tonto, tonta
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: ¡Tonto, tonto, grandísimo tonto! ¡D-Dijo que la llamaría! ... pero más tonta ella, por esperar. ¡MexUsa!Nyo! LEER ACLARACIONES. ¡Porque Alfred también puede ser una niñita! (?)


**_Disclaimer:_**_ El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

**_Advertencias:_**_ AU, Personajes OC, ¡Presencia de una NYO!, Ideas simples y secas, Falta de imaginación (?)_

**_Aclaraciones_**_: ¡WAAAAAA! ¡AL FIN ESTOY DE REGRESO! Oh, sí, fue una larga ausencia, pero mis actividades simplemente me quitaban la alegría de vivir –enserio-. Pero provisionalmente librada de algunas cargas de mi vida, ¡PUEDO VOLVER! JAJAJAJAJAJA ESTOY TAN FELIZ. Y por eso vengo con esta… sosa historia. No tiene chiste, ni mucha trama… no vale la pena, francamente XDU Aunque confieso que me divertí escribiéndola y fue un empujón para mi inspiración. _

_Como dato extra, las dos historias UsaMex "ABC" y "Breaking Pirates" SI VAN A CONTINUAR. Dije que nadie se queda sin final y así será. Claro, habrá sus pausas como todo, PERO SE TERMINAN. ¡No os preocupéis! ;DD_

_Y una cosa más… ¡Uso a la Nyo de Usa esta vez! Por eso lamento si me sale muy OC o muy… predecible. Espero mejorar, ¡y tmb para demostrar que Alfred puede ser una niñita! ¡JAH!_

_Gracias. Nos veremos~_

_Owari~_

**_Nyo de Usa: Emily Jones_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tonto, tonta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Infló las mejillas, hasta que el propio puchero hizo que se coloraran por el esfuerzo.<p>

Tonto, tonto, ¡tonto!

¡Argh! Tomó el celular y lo estrujó deseando romperlo. Nunca había deseado tanto deshacerse del inocente aparato como en ese momento, observando sus estampitas de estrellas y el colguije de una adorable hamburguesa.

— Dijo que me llamaría…

¡Sí, claro! ¡Cómo no! El puchero se marcó un poco más, esta vez delatado señales previas al llanto.

Se echó sobre la mullida cama con la increíble colcha del Capitán América. Decían que sólo eran para niños, pero no le importaba.

Ocultó el rostro en sus almohadas con encaje azul marino…

Tonto, tonto, ¡t-tonto!

Era su culpa, ¿cierto? ¡Por creer que de verdad la llamaría! ¡¿Qué esperaba?! ¡¿Que todo ocurriría como en una de sus películas románticas favoritas?! ¡¿Q-Que ese chico sería la persona que esperaba?!

Ella era la tonta, ¡sí, señor! ¡PERO…!

Se acurrucó en sí misma, viendo el teléfono descansando a un lado.

D-De verdad creía que… ¡es que era imposible que se hubiera equivocado! ¡T-Todas las señales estaban ahí! Un apuesto caballero, educado y divertido que la trató como la dama que era…

Aunque no pasó exactamente de ese modo, ¿o sí?

Rememoró por milésima vez los eventos de aquella fiesta… ¡estaba tan emocionada! La primera fiesta a la que asistía luego de entrar a la preparatoria. Se esmeró en su aspecto, llevando un lindo vestido azul cielo que combinaba con sus ojos, un collar sencillo con su dije de estrella favorita, y ligeramente maquillada… ¡una belleza! Porque Emily F. Jones no era nada fea, ¡al contrario! Y lo probó porque al llegar nadie le quitó la vista de encima.

Estaba nerviosa, pero una heroína nunca lo demostraba. Para su alivio iba acompañada de Françoise y de Sakura, así que no se sintió tan intimidada ni sola.

_Fue cuando lo vio._

A ese chico moreno de ojos rojo oscuro…

¡Ahhhh! ¡Lo recordaba y pataleaba en su cama! Por haber creído que era el chico más atractivo que vio antes… y de pronto se encontró a sí misma totalmente sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Nunca sintió algo parecido.

No tenía la apariencia típica de un príncipe… al menos no de los cuentos infantiles que adoró de niña. Más bien, era como aquellos que veía en sus libros de Historia, cuando estudiaron sobre las culturas antiguas de México.

Un príncipe moreno, de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba debajo de la nuca, atractivo perfil, ojos rojo oscuro que se hacían más claros con la luz… y esa sonrisa, ¡qué sonrisa! Sólo necesito de un momento para imaginarlo sobre alguna de esas pirámides… y de un milisegundo para colorarse, pues notó que él la miraba directamente.

¡OBVIO! ¡Fue evidente que no apartó la vista de él! Fue descubierta en el acto y eso fue… ¡humillante!

Volvió a patalear, presa de vergüenza.

Recordaba que actuó de forma tan… ¡tonta! Intentando disimular y escapar toda colorada, ¡pero era natural! No podría reaccionar distinto ante un príncipe porque, aun siendo una heroína, en su interior aún era una princesa… heroica y muy independiente, claro, aunque deseando lo que otras muchas de su edad.

Para huir de ese momento se entremezcló con el resto de los invitados, ¡sin embargo, un idiota ebrio quiso jalarla! Intentó liberarse y… y fue cuando él llegó. Ese chico moreno la defendió y también la llevó de regreso con Françoise y Sakura, para que no se quedara sola.

— Ellas son tus amigas, ¿no? — le sonrió de… manera tan simpática, pero también educada… — No debe quedarse sola una chica tan linda como tú.

A-Ah, un caballero… en vez de aprovecharse del momento y de estar a solas, la guió con sus conocidas sin pretender nada más… ¿c-como no creerle entonces que la llamaría?

¡Pero ya habían pasados tres días! ¡TRES DÍAS Y ÉL NO…!

Pensó entonces si hizo algo mal… si dijo algo inapropiado, o si no actuó de forma adecuada… ¿se rió muy fuerte? ¿Le miraba demasiado? ¿No estaba l-linda?

…

…

Observó de nuevo el celular…

No, ¡no lloraría! N-No era tan importante si no lo hacía, ¿cierto? Si no lo volvía a ver… ¡p-podía ser sólo el romance de una noche! Y "romance" ya era una palabra forzada, porque él no insinuó nada… s-sí la halagó, le dijo que era preciosa, divertida y carismática, nada pretensiosa ni presumida como todas las "gringas" que conoció… pero no hubo algo más.

Tonto, tonto, tonto… pero más tonta ella… ¡y pensar que hablaron durante toda la noche! Supo que era mexicano y que había llegado a Los Ángeles durante las vacaciones de verano para estudiar la preparatoria gracias a una beca. Dijo que tenía 16 años y que le gustaba cantar, jugar futbol soccer, ¡cocinar! Y bailar… b-bailaron muchas piezas a pesar de que ella misma no tenía mucha noción del tema, ¡conoció lo que era la… "salsa"! Qué bien bailaba ese chico…

Alejandro Rodríguez… tan gracioso, caballeroso y algo atrevido… ¡su corazón latía al rememorar que para la última hora, él le tomó de la mano! Sin atreverse a propasar el límite implícito.

La escuchó, se rió con ella, tenían cosas en común, y las que no eran motivo de charlas amenas… ¡creía en los OVNI'S como ella! Leían los mismos comics, y hasta veían los mismos programas de tv. _The Big Bang Theory_ era el favorito de ambos…

Alejandro… ¡si no iba a llamarla, ¿por qué le pidió su número?! ¡S-Sólo provocó que enrojeciera mientras alegremente le decía los números! Hizo que… que estuviera tres días enteros pegada al teléfono. Día y noche, incluso en clases, lo que le valió un regaño en Matemáticas y un reporte en Francés… ¡su impecable historial manchado!

No había visitado _Facebook _ni _Twitter_ por temor a perder la llamada, ¡y compró la última edición de _Civil War_ de MARVEL con la esperanza de mostrárselo, aun sí gastó toda su mesada!

Tonta… q-que tonta fue…

— Él no llamará…

Alejandro n-no lo haría… parecía que no era el príncipe para ella sin importar cuánto le gustara…

Cerró los ojos y ocultó el rostro de lleno en su almohada. Tenía un poco de frío en sus piernas por el pequeño short y sus pechos apenas eran apretados por el colchón. Suspiraba como una damisela, en vez de como heroína.

Alejandro Rodríguez no la llamaría

**¡BRRRRRRR!**

Saltó asustada por la repentina vibración y por sonar a todo volumen el tono de llamada_, "There's Too Much Love"_ por Belle & Sebastian.

Rápidamente contestó, no sin que antes se le cayera un par de veces el pequeño y plano aparato

— _¡¿Hello?!_

— _¡Hola, Emiliana!_ — saludó en español una voz inconfundible. La manera en que dijo su nombre le pareció graciosa — Soy Alejandro, ¿me recuerdas? De la fiesta de Isabel, el sábado pasado.

Como olvidarlo.

— _¡Oh, yeah! ¡Sure!_ — sonrió aliviada, limpiándose los ojos. Se despintó un poco de rímel pero no importó — _¿How are you?_

— Bien~ ¡bien cansado! — lo escuchó reír — Estos días me la he pasado de un lado para otro con papeles de la escuela. Los trámites son muy pesados, todos se ponen de roñosos — así que por eso no la había llamado… — Apenas tuve tiempo libre.

— ¡No te preocupes! Primero es la escuela… ¡A-Además, no es como si hubiera estado sólo al pendiente de tu llamada! ¡J-Jajajajajaja! — sí, claro…

— ¿No? — su voz picara la hizo sonreír — Qué lástima, porque yo sí no soltaba el teléfono para llamarte en cuanto pudiera~

¿EN SERIO?

— Como sea~ ¿estás libre mañana? Tal vez podríamos ir por una hamburguesa, o ir al cine.

— ¡JAJAJA! ¡Sólo si tú pagas!

Y mientras hablaba con él los detalles de su… cita… se sintió tan tonta, tonta, ¡tonta! Porque sabía que estaba a punto de caer enamorada.

— ¿Puedo pasar por ti a las 13:00 pm?

Alejandro… _Alex~_ sería un tonto si no lo aprovechaba.


End file.
